You Don't Understand
by rayneonmyparade
Summary: Harry just got asked out by a girl. Hermione gets jealous and tells Harry she loves him


Chapter 1  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was empty except for Hermione, Harry , and Ron. They were doing homework while everyone else was busy with their boyfriends of girlfriends. Suddenly A girl in 6th year came up to Harry and asked him a question. It was so quiet and she was talking in a whisper. Ron and Hermione heard everything.  
  
" Hi Harry I know you don't know me but do you want to go to Hogsmeade tommorow? " asked the girl.  
  
" Sure! What's your name by the way? " asked Harry.  
  
" Stephanie. Meet me in front of the Great hall when your done eating breakfast. " said Stephanie. She walked up to her dorm and went to sleep. After all this Hermione slammed her book shut and was about to go upstairs until two very strong arms came at her.  
  
" LET GO OF ME! I'm going to go to sleep! I don't want to see your face! " yelled Hermione.  
  
" NO! Why don't you want to see me? Are you mad because i got a date? "said Harry.  
  
" You don't understand! Let go of me! I'm going to sleep in the common room! I need to get my things! And I need to change! " she said.  
  
She was still in her school robes. She was done in about 10 minutes. She was wearing a tank top with silky pajama bottoms. She got her pillow and blanket and lied down on the couch. Harry and Ron finished their homework. Harry went upstairs thinking about the date tommorow. Ron was the only who was going to say goodnight to her.   
  
" Hermione don't cry.." said Ron.   
  
" Thanks Ron. You , Ginny , Lavender , Parvati,and Sirius are the only people who will ever understand me. " said Hermione.   
  
Ron hugged her and went upstairs to get some sleep. Hermione silently cried herself to sleep. She woke up when someone came down to the common room. It was Harry.  
  
  
  
" Harry what are you doing down here? " asked Hermione  
  
" Just checking up on you. " answered Harry.  
  
" Well you checked up on me. Good night. " said Hermione and stared at the fire. It looked like a face was coming up. It was suddenly clear. Sirius! Harry went up to his dorm not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
" Sirius? " asked Hermione. As soon as Harry heard her he said, " Where? "  
  
" Sirius I'm so glad we can finally talk! " said Hermione.  
  
" Same with you Hermione! " said Sirius, " How have you been? " asked Sirius. Harry had gone up to his room and thought that Hermione was hallucinating.  
  
" I'm the same. Harry got a date for tommorow and well I'm not really happy about it. I kind of had to cry myself to sleep tonight..." Hermione said as she said the last part in a whisper.  
  
" You'll get used to it. I got jealous when James went out with Lily so jealousy happens once in a while. " said Sirius.  
  
" Well Sirius you better go before you get caught talking to me. " said Hermione  
  
Hermione woke up with the sound of talking. It wasd Harry and Ron.  
  
  
  
" Can you guys just shut up for 1 minute? I'm still sleeping! " said Hermione.  
  
" Good Morning Hermione. Are you feeling any better? " asked Ron  
  
" Ya. I plan to stay here the whole day but I might go to Hogsmeade or walk around the castle. " said Hermione.  
  
" Why don't you go to Hogsmeade with us? " asked Harry.  
  
" Why are you asking. I can do whatever I want. Can' t I? " asked Hermione.   
  
" Of course you can. I'm just worried anout you. You've been acting strange since last night. Do you want us to take you to Madam Pomfrey? " asked Harry.  
  
"No I dont want you to be late for your date Harry. " said Hermione.  
  
" Um Okay? " said Harry.  
  
  
  
Hermione went downstairs and saw Ron sitting on the couch.   
  
" Hey Ron I assume that Harry went to eat breakfast ? " asked Hermione  
  
"Ya. So you want to go to Hogsmeade with me? " asked Ron  
  
" No thanks. I'm going to eat breakfst now. Come on let's go. " said Hermione  
  
They didn't really talk much while going down to breakfast. Ron saw Harry waiting in front of the Great Hall. Hermione was ignoring him.   
  
" Hey Harry! Your date not here yet?" asked Ron.  
  
" Hey Ron and Hermi- " said Harry, " Why is she ignoring me?" asked Harry to Ron.  
  
" I don't know. Why don't you go ask her? " asked Ron  
  
" Oh never mind here's my date. " said Harry.  
  
Harry saw Stephanie.* She looks gorgeous!* thought Harry. Ron went into the Great Hall and saw Hermione crying.  
  
" Anything I can do? " asked Ron. Hermione was laughing.  
  
"You know I thought my true love was going to come to me in shining armor but he came on a Firebolt." said Hermione   
  
" He has to notice sometime or later.Well I'm going to find Lavender. Bye Hermione" said Ron  
  
After she finished her breakfast she started roaming around the castle. She ended up in front of the lake. She was blinded by the lake's beauty that it was 5:00 in the afternoon.  
  
" Hermione! " Hermione heard from the distance. She turned to see who it was. Harry. It was Harry. * Oh how thoughtful for finding me. * she thought sarcastically. She never noticed that she was crying for about 30 minutes. Finally Harry sat down next to her smiling. He stopped smiling when he saw her crying.  
  
" Why are you crying Mione? " asked Harry  
  
" Please don't call by that nickname. I'll tell you why I'm crying. When I was a little kid I always that the person I would fall in love with was going to be a knight in shining armor. Now I don't beleive that anymore. No one's going to fall in love with the ugly bookworm who bosses her friends around." said Hermione  
  
" Don't say that about yourself. Your a beautiful young lady. Any guy would die for to go on a date with you. " said Harry  
  
" Name one Harry... name one. " said Hermione in a whisper.  
  
" Um.... " said Harry  
  
" See? I told you. " said Hermione  
  
" Well are you going to be happy for me when Stephanie is going to be my girlfriend ? " asked Harry.  
  
" That's it! I can't take it anymore. Harry ever since 3rd year I loved you. Now what? you have a girlfriend. I just want to die and not be loved. " said Hermione.  
  
" Hermione I never thought you felt this way... I'm sorry. " said Harry  
  
" I'm going back to the castle! I can't take it! Maybe I'll summon Voldemort and tell him to do the killing curse on me! " said Hermione.  
  
Hermione was roaming the dark corridors. She muttered the password and saw Harry and Stephanie snogging.  
  
" 20 points from Gryffindor for their behavior." said Hermione.  
  
" No Hermione please don't I promise- " said Harry  
  
" Save it Potter. I'm going to make it 20 points each." said Hermione.  
  
Hermione went up to her dorm not wanting to see anyone's face.  
  
A/N Review PLEASE! Love it? Hate it? Review it ? just tell me what you think.Ideas are welcome! 


End file.
